Archibo secreto parte 1
by lizzy-ale
Summary: Naru se esta dando cuenta que enrealidad mai le importa mas de lo que el quiere, mientras por otro lado surge un caso donde varios secretos saldran a flote, como la existencia de su hermano gemelo: Gene y la respuesta de Mai por a quien de los 2 ama...
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa! Olaaa! Iniciando muy inspirada con un fanfic de esta serie tan genial espero y sea de su agrado n__n

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi U_U (apoco XD)

-----------------------------------------------Capitulo uno------------------------------------------

----------------------Archivo secreto parte uno----------------------------------------------------

Mai llego agotada al trabajo, últimamente en la escuela dejaban muchos deberes y por el otro lado desde hace ya unas semanas Naru se comportaba aun mas indiferente con ella, incluso hablaba mas con Ayako que con ella, y esto la ponía muy mal.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y salió Naru a contestarlo

-diga..

Naru hablo alrededor de media hora por teléfono, Mai había espiado menos de la mitad de la conversación porque al poco tiempo los fríos comentarios que hacia Naru la enfadaban, así que fue a preparar algo de te antes de que este se lo pidiera.

-Mai- le hablo Naru desde su oficina, ella sabía que era desde luego por el te

-aquí esta- dijo un poco fastidiada ella entrando por la puerta- coloco la tasa sobre el escritorio – ¿ocupaba algo la persona que hablo hace rato?- pregunto curiosa Mai

-un nuevo caso- respondió Naru mientras cambiaba de hoja su libro

-mm si ese es eso llamare a todos para ponernos de acuerdo- dijo ella fingiendo Animo y alejándose del lugar

-hara-san ya se encarga de eso- dijo Naru

Un dolor invadió el pecho de Mai, y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa salió diciendo "está bien", fuera, ella tomo asiento en el suelo de la cocina y sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-porque me haces esto- decía Mai en voz baja para que Naru no pudiera escuchar –me tratas peor que cuando aun no te conocía…será q que te hice algo-

Pasados unos minutos todos habían llegado y se habían reunido en el recibidor, Mai limpio sus lagrimas y espero a que sus ojos se secaran, para después salir sonriendo a saludar a todos y escuchar de que trataría este caso.

-Hola- saludo Mai sonriente

Todos saludaron de igual manera y al poco tiempo Naru salió

-que sucede Naru-chan mencionaron que era un importante caso- comento Bou-san

-no precisamente importante, más bien agotador- respondió Naru –cerca de un pequeño rio, se encuentra ubicada una casa, desde hace tiempo han sucedido posesiones, muertes y varios sucesos más, sin embargo la cabeza de la familia, en este caso el abuelo, Yamasaki-san no quiso que los psíquicos interviniesen en esos asuntos y prefirió que se fueran por si solos-

-pero no lo hicieron-murmuro Masako

-así es, continúan los sucesos paranormales-dijo Naru

-es, más que obvio que algo pasa ahí, pero por qué dices que este caso es agotador-continuo Bou-san

-debido a que por lo que me mencionaron son más de 15 espíritus los que se encuentran ahí-respondió Naru

-quince- repitieron todos

-es por eso que ocupo su ayuda, sería muy tardado acabar con ellos, o por lo contrario muy agotador-

Todos comenzaron a interrogar acerca del caso, mientras Mai permanecía en silencio viendo al suelo

-¿te encuentras bien?- interrumpió la voz de Yasuhara los pensamientos de Mai –Taniyama-san

-si lo estoy, es solo que últimamente he trabajado mucho y la escuela pide muchos deberes- respondió ella nerviosa

-si ocupas algo, solo dímelo y te ayudare- dijo el sonriéndole y Mai contesto de igual manera

-por lo que escucho, se te dificultaría mucho ir esta vez- menciono Bou-san frotando la cabeza tiernamente de Mai

-s-si lo he estado pensando, tal vez no vaya por este caso- respondió ella desanimada llamando a su vez la atención de Naru

Por la mañana todos partieron a primera hora, debido a que Mai no podía ir en la situación que estaba Yasuhara decidió quedarse con ella para ayudarla.

-al fin terminamos- se estiro Mai después de terminar sus apuntes, la tarde casi había terminado

-lo vez, no era tan difícil como lo suponías- murmuro Yasuhara

-gracias por hacérmelo entender- contesto Mai

-Taniyama-san-menciono Yasuhara

-¿sucede algo?-

-es lo que yo me pregunto-

-a que te refieres-

-siempre sonríes, como siempre, eres igual de despistada y distraída- dijo captando por completo la atención de Mai- también sigues siendo muy inteligente y sigues con tu gran sentido del humor…pero falta algo, como si algo te faltara, tu sonrisa luce igual de linda que siempre pero… no dice lo mismo que otras veces, e incluso he llegado a suponer que la estas fingiendo en más de una ocasión-

-yo…- murmuro Mai un poco triste

-lamento meterme en lo que no me importa, pero si es por Shibuya-san que estas así, dímelo para ayudarte a solucionarlo, recuerda…no estás sola-dijo Yasuhara tomando la mano de Mai y viéndola a los ojos

-Naru, el…ultima…

El teléfono interrumpió la conversación que los dos mantenían, Mai se disculpo y salió a contestar, para su sorpresa era Naru quien llamaba ordenando que fueran con ellos de inmediato. Mai le explico todo a Yasuhara y ambos partieron a prisa, aunque la conversación se había quedado inconclusa, la chica decidió tratar de olvidarla y comenzó a hablar de otro tema para que el también la dejara atrás.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, un inmenso frio los recorrió

-ya han llegado- saludo John mientras se los encontraba en la casa –Shibuya-san quería verlos, síganme al cuartel- recorrieron la casa que impresionantemente era inmensa, hasta llegar a la habitación donde ahora se encontraba el cuartel

-qué bueno que han llegado-dijo Naru acercándose a los dos

-Naru, porque nos llamaste con tanta urgencia- pregunto Mai

-es solo que ocupamos que alguien vigile el cuartel y debido a que tú no puedes ser de mucha ayuda en la investigación, eres la indicada para el trabajo-

-Naru- gruño enojada Mai pero también algo triste

-Yasuhara-san por favor vamos con los demás para ponerte al tanto de la situación y que investigues los antecedentes del sitio-continuo Naru son darle importancia al enojo de Mai

Naru y Yasuhara salieron del lugar dejando a Mai completamente sola.

Una vez que Naru dejo a Yasuhara con los demás salió a caminar por la casa encontrándose con Lin.

-No crees que estas dándole mucha importancia a Taniyama-san-menciono Lin provocando que Naru se detuviera –no has conseguido alejarte de ella ni un solo día- Naru continuaba sin responder nada –estas consciente de que hasta ella misma podría llegar a odiarte por ocultarle la realidad y engañar a todos-

-eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Naru, aunque apenas se le notaba estaba realmente enojado por aquella pequeña conversación.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Mai estaba inquieta haciéndose preguntas de cómo estarán o cosas así, hasta que ya bien entrada la noche decidió sentarse a descansar un momento…

Cerca del lago Mai se encontraba tremendamente llorando

"que me pasa" se pregunto a sí misma "porque estoy llorando" continuo mientras veía sus mano llenas de lagrimas "por alguna razón me siento fatal como si estuviera a punto de morir" aun sintiéndose así consiguió pararse, noto que estaba fuera de la casa, en donde investigaban, para ser precisos al lado del rio; Mai continuo caminando por la orilla del rio y llorando descontroladamente sin poder detenerse aun cuando no sabía porque. Tras caminar por unos minutos vio como sus amigos se encontraban igual que ella: destrozados y llorando, continuo caminando viendo como sus amigos sufrían de igual modo, entonces cerca de donde estaban se veía un cuerpo en el piso junto al rio, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mai y un dolor incontrolable comenzó a surgir en su pecho, en su corazón.

Mientras más se acercaba al inmóvil cuerpo, su llanto y sufrimiento incrementaba, hasta que llego. el cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, todo indicaba que era un cadáver, se armo de valor e inclino para así con las pocas fuerzas que tenia quitarle lentamente la manta y ver que aquel cuerpo pertenecía nada más ni menos que a Naru.

----------------------------------------------------Fin del Capitulo =DD

Jeje espero les guste la introducción a este problemático caso, dejen comentarios para ver si lo continuo ¿va? =DD bueno que estén bien, adiós!!

Gracias por leer

Atte.: Elizabeth =D


	2. Chapter 2

_Mientras más se acercaba al inmóvil cuerpo, su llanto y sufrimiento incrementaba, hasta que llego. el cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, todo indicaba que era un cadáver, se armo de valor e inclino para así con las pocas fuerzas que tenia quitarle lentamente la manta y ver que aquel cuerpo pertenecía nada más ni menos que a Naru._

**Gost Hunt **

**Archivo secreto parte 2**

Mai se sobresalto al observar aquel cuerpo "como puede ser posible" se preguntaba asi misma mientras el su llanto incrementaba

-Naru, eres un estúpido- grito enojada continuando con palabras de insultos y sufrimiento.

Aun sin saber la causa de su coraje, Mai no podía reprimir sus emociones, Furia, Tristeza, Coraje e incluso odio y desprecio son cosas que pude sentir al ver tal cuerpo.

-Mai- grito una firme voz despertándola al parecer de una pesadilla

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Naru, a decir verdad bastante enojado

Al verlo asi en lo único que pensó Mai era en disculparse por quedarse dormida-Naru, yo… lo siento, no quise-

- era de esperarse- interrumpió Naru mientras los demás se reunían con ellos en la sala escuchando toda la conversación –ni siquiera puedes cuidar aquí-

-lo siento-

-es lo único que sabes hacer, pedir disculpas y listo-

-Naru- murmuro Bou-san

-ni siquiera se cómo te pude traer a un caso asi-

Porque- grito Mai –por que de un momento a otro eres tan frio y cruel con migo-

Aquella pregunta dejo a Naru sin habla

-hace ya un tiempo, nos llevábamos bien, como buenos colegas, como amigos, e incluso llegaste a sonreírme, y ahora eres asi-

-es porque tu en ningún momento de mi vida me has agradado- dijo Naru dando vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, en tanto los demás solo miraban asombrados excepto Masako

-bien- grito Mai –si ese es el caso- comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos –renuncio-

-Mai, detente en este momento no estas para tomar decisiones- se interpuso Bou-san queriendo calmar a Mai

-Shibuya-san, di algo- murmuro Yasuhara

-no tengo nada que decir- abrió la puerta del cuarto –me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella decida- salió de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos Masako salió corriendo hacia él y los demás trataban de hacer entrar a Mai en razón

-es por eso, ¿correcto?- pregunto Masako a Naru sin embargo el no le puso la mas mínima atención y continuo con su camino, provocando que masako se interpusiera en este –solo sabes mentirle- pregunto enojada

-desde cuando te interesa ella, ¿que no se supone que es tu enemiga?-

-así lo es, pero no es justo, yo lo se todo y ella no, yo comprendo esos aspectos de tu comportamiento por la información que tengo, al contrario de ella que con su instinto trata de pensar en ello-

-debería estar acostumbrada, pues es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo ¿no?, sacando provecho de mí secreto-

-solo Mai, solo ella se involucra de mas en los casos que duran solo 2 días, imagina que tan involucrada está contigo después de más de un año, imagina cuanto sufre al comportarte así con ella-

-eso ya lo sé- contesto enojado Naru –no se pueden cambiar las cosas, no se puede regresar al pasado, no puedo revivirlo ni decirle mi propósito desde el inicio, por lo tanto le duela a quien le duela, no puedo cambiar las cosas-camino y aparto a Masako del camino

-ella sueña con el- murmuro y Naru sorprendido se detuvo –no lo sabe, pues piensa que es contigo, lo eh notado Naru su expresión al estar en aquellos sueños es distinta, es alegre, la persona de ese sueño es distinta a ti, el está para Mai en los momentos más difíciles aunque no esté con nosotros-

La luces de toda la casa se apagaron –MAI- se escucho un grito al parecer de Ayako

-Naru, vamos a ver- corrió Masako en tanto las luces volvían y encontraba a todos con Mai desmayada

-mai, despierta-

-Taniyama-san, rápido recuéstenla en la cama-

Masako noto que nadie la había seguido y regreso para buscar a Naru y su sorpresa fue que el también estaba en el piso inconsciente.

-que es lo que sucedió- se preguntaba Ayako, observando a Naru en una cama y a Mai en otra, ambos inconsientes

-vean esto- dijo Lin mirando los monitores

-que sucede Lin-san- pregunto John acercándose junto a los demás

-es el video de lo que sucedió mientras las luces se apagaron- mientras corría el video explicaba –si notamos la temperatura de el cuarto y el pasillo donde Naru y Mai se encontraban, descendió gravemente en tanto las luces apagadas se encontraban-

-eso quiere decir- murmuro Bou-san

-si cambio de modo la cámara- mientras corría el video en los dos sitios en el mismo instante que las luces se apagaron una sombra entre azul y blanca atravesó a los dos ya inconscientes-

-una presencia- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-pero eso es imposible, no sentí nada- dijo Masako impactada –a menos que sea-

-efectivamente, aparentemente este "espíritu" si bien lo podríamos nombrar así, tiene una fuerza impresionante y la habilidad de pasar ante las personas más preparadas desapercibido, de tan solo imaginar la cantidad de habilidad que este puede tener al solo bajar la temperatura alrededor de Mai y Naru es inimaginable, me pregunto que querrá con ellos-

-creen que los quiera dañar- pregunto John

-no lo creo, para solo elegir a dos con esa cantidad de fuerza, es de imaginarse que ese espíritu tiene algo en común con ambos-

-¿pero qué será?- se pregunto Ayako en tanto Masko y en parte Lin se lo imaginaban

Mai abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba arrodillada junto al rio junto al cuerpo de Naru

-¿de nuevo aquí?- se pregunto ella secando sus lagrimas

En otra parte despertó Naru -¿qué está ocurriendo?- se levanto Naru observando al rio que estaba a su lado -estoy… ¿fuera de la casa?- se pregunto caminando acorde al rio donde poco a poco unos sollozos se escuchaban con más intensidad, al acercarse mas distinguió la voz de Mai, y salió a toda prisa con ella.

Al llegar la encontró llorando y esta volteo lentamente al verlo, dejando las miradas de ambos asombrados pues en medio de ellos estaba el cuerpo de quien Mai creía que era Naru.

-¿cómo puede ser? – se pregunto Mai impactada -son idénticos, solo que uno… esta muerto-

Je lamento subirlo hasta este tiempo, pero aquí esta cualquier aclaración duda y comentario no sean tímidos y dejen resolveré todo! Gracias por leer n_n


	3. “Noll y Eugene”, el secreto de Naru

Al llegar la encontró llorando y esta volteo lentamente al verlo, dejando las miradas de ambos asombrados pues en medio de ellos estaba el cuerpo de quien Mai creía que era Naru.

-¿cómo puede ser? – se pregunto Mai impactada -son idénticos, solo que uno… esta muerto-

**Ghost Hunt**

**Archivo secreto parte 3 "Noll y Eugene", el secreto de Naru**

NOTA: este fic, contiene cosas reales en la serie, los secretos detrás de Ghost Hunt, la verdad no se si ustedes los sepan todos pero quería avisarles para que estén al tanto

Disfruten ^^

-Mai, aléjate de ahí- ordeno Naru observando el cuerpo inmóvil

-Que está pasando Naru- gritaba Mai desesperada –Estas muerto?!- continuaba sin embargo captar la atención de Naru le resultaba muy difícil pues el solo observaba el tiempo –te estoy hablando!,- gritaba mientras Naru se colocaba en cuclillas y revisaba aquel cuerpo, en un instante el cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente, todo en el sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Eugene- murmuro Naru, captando la atención de Mai quien lo veía confusamente

-¡Mai!, ¡Naru!, despierten- las voces de sus amigos comenzaban a escucharse en medio de la nada y consecutivamente los dos se levantaron con fuerza

-chicos, menos mal- suspiro Ayako, pero el alivio de todos se esfumo al ver las caras que ambos traían, una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, Mai salto rápido de la cama y se puso enfrente de Naru

-Naru, ¡qué está pasando! ¿Quién es Eugene?- pregunto desesperada dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos e intrigados

-Taniyama-san, por favor calma...-se acerco Masako con Mai quien no le prestó atención, esta vez quería saber todo quería saber la verdad, el gran secreto que Naru escondía

-piensas quedarte cayado e ignorarme- grito Mai a Naru quien seguía absorto en sus pensamientos

-no es tu asunto- contesto Naru bajándose de la cama mientras miraba al vacio–es hora de que te vayas-

-¡¿qué dices?! Con lo que he visto ahora…-

-ya basta Shibuya-san, es momento de que todos lo sepan- grito exaltada Masako captando la atención de todos

-no tengo tiempo para discutir nada de eso- Naru camino hacia la puerta

-si sales, Shibuya-san, les contare todo- dijo Masako sin embargo Naru salió, al fin y al cabo todo estaba a punto de terminar…

-hara-san, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado Bou-san

-la verdad sobre kazuya Shibuya- dijo con la vista baja -está a punto de ser revelada-

La escena siguiente en pequeño cuarto eran todos prestándole atención a Masako, quien se encontraba en una silla mientras tapaba con su mano, su boca, como lo solía hacer.

-Martin Davis- comenzó a relatar Masako -un investigador psíquico con la Organización Británica SPR. Y su esposa Luella Davis adoptaron a dos hermanos, el nombre del hermano mayor era Eugene J. A. Davis. El nombre del menor es Oliver E. C. Davis, más conocidos Eugene por Gene y Oliver por Noll.

-Eugene- murmuro Mai recordando lo q había escuchado de la boca de Naru

-así es- respondió Masako - Eugene es un médium perfecto. Esto significa que cuando el canaliza a un espíritu, el puede hablar la lengua natal del muerto, aun cuando no pueda hablar esa lengua en la vida real.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida Mai

-Por ejemplo, si El canaliza el espíritu de un Alemán, el hablaría Alemán; si canaliza el espíritu de un Griego, el hablaría Griego, ¿es correcto Hara-san?- pregunto Yasuhara

-exacto- respondió Masako -Oliver es una de las pocas personas conocidas que tienen ESP y habilidades de psicoquinesis. El es un psicometrista (la habilidad psíquica de leer el pasado y el futuro) y un poderoso usuario de PK-ST (psicoquinesis en objetos sin movimiento).

-¿esas que no son la habilidad psíquica de leer el pasado y el futuro y la psicoquinesis en objetos sin movimiento?, ese chico es sorprendente soportar eso no debe ser sencillo- comento Bou-san

–por eso mismo, por el gran poder que posee Oliver, ocupa la ayuda de Eugene para llevarlo a cabo, por tal motivo eran dos hermanos muy interesantes, talentosos, pero mas que nada unidos, sin embargo Eugene, muy pronto fue invitado a Japón para realizar un exorcismo. Durante el viaje –Masako respiro hondo y continuo-el fue asesinado- todos sorprendidos y confundidos se comenzaron a mirar –Oliver por su parte tomo prestadas las prendas de Eugene y experimento una visión de la muerte de su hermano. La policía fue inútil al no dar con el cuerpo de Eugene así que Oliver por su parte decidió abandonar sus planes de entrar a la universidad para buscar a su hermano-

-Hara-san, aunque es una historia interesante que tiene que ver esto con Shibuya-san- pregunto John

-hay dos cosas que deben saber- comento Masako –la primera es que Gene y Noll son gemelos idénticos y la segunda…- todos relacionaron todo, como si estuvieran creando un rompecabezas

-¡NARU!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cada vez el rompecabezas era más fácil, pensaban en lo sucedido hace año, en lo misterioso que era Naru, en porque Masako siempre hacia que Naru hiciera lo que ella quería, todo absolutamente todo encajaba

-Naru…-murmuro Mai totalmente impactada –el es en verdad Oliver… y su hermano gemelo…-continuo y se pregunto…-

…entonces…

…¿Cuál de los dos me encontraba en mis sueños?...-

Espero y esta vez haya sido de su agrado, esta vez quise mas que nada introducir información de la serie tratando de adaptarla, si no resulto bien pido disculpas, se aceptan dudas, quejas y sugerencias, gracias por estar comentando, además cualquier duda que tengan de la información pueden preguntarme gracias ^^

Nos vemos en el capítulo final…

**Ghost Hunt: Un nuevo Inicio para todos**


	4. Ghost Hunt: Un nuevo Inicio para todos

_-Naru…-murmuro Mai totalmente impactada –el es en verdad Oliver… y su hermano gemelo…-continuo y se pregunto…-_

…_entonces…_

…_¿Cuál de los dos me encontraba en mis sueños?...-_

Todos se encontraban en las habitaciones reunidos y callados pensando en que situación se encontraban

-Taniyama-san, que estaba pasando mientras Shibuya-san y tú cayeron desmayados- pregunto Yasuhara analizando la situación, además de que su pregunta atrajo las mentes distraídas de todos

-yo…-comenzó Mai –desperté cercas de un rio, era inmenso no podía ver a nadie, sin embargo me encontraba llorando con desesperación, sin saber la razón, mientras observaba mas a mi alrededor, pude notar la presencia de un cuerpo, camine hacia el –la voz de Mai se quebraba mas y mas al hablar- y al mirarlo mas atentamente mientras mis llantos incrementaban, vi el cuerpo de quien creía que era Naru,…sin embargo, en el segundo sueño Naru estaba junto a mi y junto al cuerpo-

-eso quiere decir que el cuerpo era…-comento Ayako

-Eugene- concluyo Masako

-esperen- interrumpió Bou-san exaltado –Mai, tus sueños siempre nos muestran algo en los casos, cuando Hara-san se perdió, nos mostro su lugar-

-Bou-san intentas decir que el sueño de Taniyama-san nos quiere mostrar el lugar donde Eugene esta- comento Yasuhara

-efectivamente- respondió Bou-san

-entonces que estamos haciendo aquí- pregunto Ayako

-el lugar donde soñó Mai era un rio- murmuro John y apenas escucharon el rio cercas recordaron que fuera de la casa había uno, de pronto Mai salio a toda velocidad de la habitación y tras de ella fueron Bou-san y los demás.

Mai llego al rio y vio sorprendida que Naru estaba dentro de el, en fin, el rio no era tan hondo sin embargo Naru buscaba con todas sus fuerzas (los demás llegaron viendo la misma escena sorprendidos) que el orgulloso Naru buscara en el lodo desesperadamente, que no le importara ensuciar sus ropas, Mai no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudar.

-Mai, sal de aquí, yo lo hare solo- dijo Naru sin para de buscar

-No lo hare, ¡Naru acaso no entiendes!- grito desesperada Mai –ustedes lo son todo para mi- continuo con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡ustedes son mi Familia!-

-Mai- murmuro sorprendido Naru y la escena siguiente que vio era que todo el equipo se encontraba dentro del rio, buscando también –ustedes-

-como dijo Mai, nosotros somos una familia- comento Bou-san

-y en las buenas y malas nos apoyaremos- comento esta vez Ayako

-Gracias- respondió Naru esta vez con una sonrisa, esas personas, a las que había maltratado, a las que solo había usado, estaban con el, esas personas no eras ya simples personas para él, eran su nueva Familia…Naru volteo a ver a la decidida Mai "para mi, tu eres…" pensó Naru

"Eugene" pensaba por su parte Mai "Eugene, por favor, espera te encontrare" entonces bajo de Mai se podía divisar una luz verde fluorescente, Naru al igual que todos la divisaron y corrieron con ella, a los pocos segundos el lago y todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció, solo quedaron los 7 y junto a ellos quien pareciera ser el hermano gemelo de Naru

-Eugene- murmuro Naru, no puedo evitar que una lagrima se resbalara, por dios en una situación así, quien se fija en eso, era su hermano y todos lo comprendieron si no es que lo acompañaban

-Noll- contesto con una sonrisa-el juego a terminado…me encontraste-

-todo este tiempo, Gene,… me hiciste tanta falta-

-siempre estuve contigo Noll- contesto el gemelo volteando a ver a Mai –siempre estuve con todos- se acerco lentamente a Mai y deposito un beso en la frente de Mai –gracias Mai, Gracias por todo, gracias a ti pude contactar con mi hermano, gracias a ello puede estar con ustedes…pude estar contigo-

-eso quiere decir que en los sueños de Mai- comento Bou-san-

-Eugene eras tú a quien veía- comento Mai

-bien hecho Mai- contesto el sonriéndole –Noll- continuo volteando a ver a su hermano- sabes bien lo que se debe hacer-

-pero Gene, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, hay cosas que quiero preguntarte- dijo Naru

-pero recuerda que también hay cosas que es mejor resolver por uno mismo- continuo Gene

-disculpa, Eugene-san, eso quiere decir que todos los casos paranormales recientes en la zona, eran debidos a tu presencia- pregunto tímidamente John

-así es- contesto –era una manera de llamar su atención ¿no?- dijo amablemente

-Eugene, gracias a ti- murmuro una voz… la voz de Mai –nosotros…yo…-

-Mai, se fuerte, sigue sonriendo y nunca te rindas- contesto el Mai limpio sus lagrimas con su antebrazo

-tenlo por seguro- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa

-chicos, gracias por ser la familia de "Naru"-

-no solo de Naru- comento Bou –san

-eh?- murmuro confundido Gene

-es así, ahora Gene tu formas parte de nuestra familia- continuo Yasuhara

-no podía esperar menos de ustedes- contesto el alegre, volteo a ver a una chica que estaba mirando al suelo apartada de todos –Hara-san, hiciste lo correcto-

-lo sé- contesto ella sonriendo- me alegra haberlo hecho-

-bien chicos es momento de irme- dijo despidiéndose y entre gritos y ánimos, Gene se acerco a Naru –ellos son increíbles Naru, cuida su amistad- le susurro y Naru asintió seguro –ella, es una persona muy especial para ambos, así que cuídala y protégela, no dejes que caiga-

-no tienes porque decírmelo- contesto Naru sonriendo –eso ya lo se- dirigió la mirada hacia ella

-Adiós Noll- se despidió Gene

Adiós Gene- contesto Naru

Un espectáculo asombroso presenciaron todos, ya que no solo se fue Gene, si no todos los espectros que se encontraban en la casa, fue una vista llena de colores, fue una vista cálida llena de alegría. Al poco tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, sacaron el cuerpo de Eugene de aquel rio e hicieron lo necesario para mantener sus restos en un lugar digno de el.

-Naru, ¿estas seguro?- Pregunto Bou-san

-si, me temo que ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer en este sitio ahora con Eugene en Inglaterra, no veo por que quedarme-

-¿les haz avisado a todos?-

-me despedí respectivamente de ellos, todos aceptaron mi decisión y desearon suerte- contesto Naru saliendo de lo que era su oficina con una maleta

-¿Qué hay de Mai?, ella ¿Cómo tomo la decisión?- pregunto algo preocupado Bou-san, sabiendo lo que significada Naru para ella.

Naru se detuvo volteando a ver a Bou-san y le mostro una sonrisa traviesa, Bou-san se sorprendió ya que es algo nuevo en Naru, verle sonreír, sin embargo era algo que cada día veían mas, después se quedo en paz al ver la seguridad del chico, el sabe como siempre lo que hace, no es un niño.

-eso ya lo eh arreglado- respondió Naru y continuo su camino –Bou-san te encargo la oficina, fue un placer haber trabajado contigo-

-no, fue un placer haber trabajado con tigo- respondió Bou-san

-nos vemos-

-suerte-

Naru comenzó su camino en taxi con Lin, como la primera vez que llegaron a Japón

-¡QUE!- grito Mai apenas se entero por Masako que Naru estaba apunto de partir -¡por que no me dijo!-

-porque en el momento que tomo la decisión estabas en clases- contesto Masako

-y ¿eso es un pretexto?- pregunto Mai enojada

.se- contesto Masako entre risas, a decir verdad, a Masako se le veía mas feliz últimamente y unida a Mai

-¡AHH!- grito Mai desesperada saliendo del lugar y tomando un taxi, el único aeropuerto en la cuidad no estaba tan lejos, así que iba apresurando a el Taxista quien de por si venia ya enfadado –vamos, vamos- gritaba Mai

-disculpe señorita pero hay demasiado trafico, ¡no es mi problema!-contesto el Taxista –para empezar hoy me pelee con mi esposa, que quería traer a mi suegra y todo el día eh estado soportando quejas y reclamaciones por personas que me echan la culpa del trafico este día, acaso soy un tonto para soportarlos- continuo y vio el retrovisor notando que su pasajera ya no se encontraba, había decidido irse corriendo –si, soy un tonto- se lamento el taxista llorando frente al volante

"si no hubiese sido por que le cause ese accidente a Lin-san" recordaba Mai el día en el que entro en ese misterioso sitio "si no hubiese sido por que me interesaban los cuentos de terror" recordó ese tiempo con sus amigas "si no hubiese sido por ellos" recordó a todo el equipo mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía "si no hubiese sido por Eugene" recordó las numerosas veces que el la ayudo", "si no hubiese sido por que eres…Naru, yo seguiría sintiéndome sola." En eso llego al aeropuerto y vio a Naru junto con Lin mientras estaban registrando sus pasaportes

-¡NARU!- grito Mai y Naru volteo a verla "lo sabia" se dijo –Tu eres un tonto, crees que solo por estar en la escuela, es un pretexto para desaparecer-

-no lo es- contesto fríamente

-¿entonces?-

-no hay nada más que hacer aquí-

-si lo hay, van a seguir apareciendo numerosos casos, de hecho Nina-chan, una amiga, ya me ha dado uno-

-lo pueden resolver sin mi- dijo y continuo con su camino

-yo… ¡no quiero que te vayas!- murmuro Mai deteniendo a Naru, que sonreía para si mismo –Naru yo… yo te quiero, tonto, desde hace mucho- grito Mai

-Mai- contesto Naru caminando y tomándola del brazo –a quien es al que quieres a Mi o a…Eugene, ¿de quién te has enamorado?-

-…eh?- Mai nunca se había cuestionado eso –Naru, ambos son personas muy importantes para mí y debido a eso de quien me enamore….-

-con eso me basta por ahora-contesto Naru interrumpiendo a la chica –sabia que vendrías- murmuro mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, después de unos segundos la soltó lentamente y camino como si nada hacia el lado contrario.

-eh?- murmuro Mai confundida y sonrojada

-Lin ¡es hora de irnos!- grito Naru a lo que Lin respondió caminando hacia el

-pero Lin-san, el avión, el aeropuerto, los boletos, el dinero- pregunto Mai aun confundía a Lin mientras el pasaba a su lado

-nunca compramos boletos- respondió Lin con una sonrisa traviesa–todo fue idea de Naru- continuo caminando hacia la salida

-eso quiere decir, que Naru, hizo todo esto para que yo me exaltara, me preocupara, saliera corriendo de mi escuela, le gritara a un taxista, corriera como loca y le dijera que me gustaba- pensó Mai –¡NARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-grito Mai furiosa aunque no podía ocultar su felicidad pues al fin y al cabo todo lo había hecho por ella

.

.

.

3 Meses después

-Mai, despierta- dijo una leve voz masculina a lo que Mai abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver al sujeto.

-Naru- murmuro Mai

-no… soy Gene- respondió el chico sonriendo

-¿Gene?- repitió Mai sorprendida –eso quiere decir que-

-así es- respondió el

-entonces- dijo Mai -bienvenido de nuevo a mis sueños… ¿Gene?- saludo Mai a Gene

.

_._

_Si me lo preguntan ¿Naru o Gene?, no se… no se dé quien me eh enamorado, solo sé que quiero estar con ellos y así sonreír siempre…_

Pues hemos llegado al fin :D jaja sip originalmente según mis fuentes la historia termina por ahí, claro por el momento, pero para las que me han pedido información aquí les dejo el link del blog donde la vi por primera vez ;O

/2008/02/24/%C2%BFy-que-paso-despues-ghost-hunt/

Mis felicidades por el blog está muy bien hecho :D

y respecto al fic, espero que les haya agradado, estaba pensando en continuarlo pero no se jaja ustedes opinen con confianza

Bueno es hora de despedirme, muchas gracias a sus comentarios me apoyaron mucho, que estén bien nos veremos en otro fic ;) gracias


End file.
